


One way to come out of the closet.

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Don't ask why Derek couldn't break the door, Laughing at your own jokes, Locked in the Closet, M/M, Stiles is silly, Stiles is unorganized, Stiles made me laugh and I wrote this, Talk about coming out of the closet, the Fandom is on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is locked in the closet and Stiles is there to help him out...or try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek growled when he reached for the closet handle and the door didn't open.  
"Stiles!" He yelled, hoping that Stilinski was close enough to hear him.  
When he heard a muffled crash he assumed Stiles heard him.  
"Derek? ...where are you?" Stiles asked.  
"In the closet"  
He heard Stiles whip around. "Yeah, Derek, we all know that but...oh, you meant a real closet!"  
Derek heard Stiles wiggling the door knob.  
"Uh...it's locked"  
"No shit, Stilinski! " Derek growled.  
"Whoa, ok, calm down, Sourwolf....uh..keys, keys, KEYS!"  
Derek heard the sound of keys clinking through the door and sighed.  
"Uh...just one problem..." Stiles mumbled.  
"What?!" Derek growled.  
"There are like...fifty keys on this thing..."  
"God damn it! Find the right key!" Derek growled slamming against the door.  
"Calm down, Derek!" Stiles yelled.  
"I'm locked in a closet!"  
"No difference from usual..." Stiles muttered.  
"I heard that!" Derek growled.  
'So what...' Stiles thought to himself as he tried a key....and then another...and no another, and another, and another and another and another...and did another...and another....  
He finally reached the last key and smiled.  
"Derek Hale, today is the day where I, Stiles Stilinski shall free you from the closet!" He smirked as the door unlocked and a very angry Derek tumbled out.  
"Stiles..." Derek growled.  
"Run?"  
"Yes"  
And Stiles ran as fast as he could.


	2. I'm out (and kissing a Stiles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of one way to come put of the closet requested by Ember.

"Derek, you know I'm right!" Stiles yelled back at the werewolf chasing him.  
"Stiles!" Derek yelled as he tackled him to the ground, causing the younger to let out a yelp of surprise.  
"I'm not in the closet." Derek growled.  
"Not anymore, I know, coz I let you out, but Der, we all know your-" he was cut off when Derek growled in his face. "...at least a little...not straight...." he finished weakly.  
Derek's eyes flashed red and he growled causing Stiles to shut his eyes in fear.  
His eyes opened again when slightly dry lips brushed his.  
"Der-" he was cut off when those same lips covered his in a kiss.  
He swollowed and blinked before hesitantly kissing back.  
Derek pulled back and leaned towards his ear. "I was never in the closet...."  
Stiles stared and blinked "literally yes...metaphorically no...wow..." he brought a hand to his lips. "Was that real? Or am I dead?"  
Derek raised one of his bushy eyebrows. "Your alive, Stiles"  
"...are you sure?"  
"I love you-"  
"Oh my god! I'm dead!"  
"-you freak"  
Stiles blinked "Not dead...."  
"Nope" Derek said simply.  
Stiles nodded and licked his lips. "Uh...could we um...could I. ..."  
Derek leaned in and kissed him again and this time Stiles (almost) knew what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Ember boo, I hoped you liked this, if you didn't I can delete and re write.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed I'm bad at puns....comments and kudos are a god send, I eat them.


End file.
